Paige Hampton
Paige is yet another person that attends McKinley High School and has the talent of singing. She is not apart of the New Directions though because she never liked the idea of her outfits being ruined by a slushie everyday. Early life Paige Hampton had a relatively normal life while growing up. Her parents were loving but had the occasional fight when they disagreed with the other. She is their only daughter but one of their three children. Her eldest brother, Ashton, was naturally protective of his only sister while growing up. Cody, the middle child of the three, was always the peacemaker if Paige ever got annoyed with Ashton's overprotective nature. Paige used to live in sunny Florida up until when she was 10-years old. At that time her dad's job transferred him to Lima, Ohio. From that time on she has lived in Lima slowly making friends with most of the people around her. She never really talks to the people in New Directions besides Sam, Santana and Brittany. Other than that she never really bothered to socialize with anyone else in the glee club. She has admitted on a few occasions that she doesn't like Rachel and doesn't talk to Finn since he's always around her. Personality Paige is a naturally bubbly and friendly person. She's the type of person that you would just instantly get along with. Paige isn't afraid to be the first one to start a conversation. This was shown when she started a conversation with Jeff Sterling when they were both in the waiting room of a hospital. She had noticed how upset he was and naturally made the effort to comfort him. Despite that she is a very friendly person she can be shy at first. She will be the first one to start the conversation, but will still act shy. The shyness only lasts for at least a couple minutes though before she's back to her usual self. Since she grew up with two older brothers she is an athletic person. Paige is usually the one that helps Ashton warm up before a game or helps him practice on weekends or over breaks. With Cody, since he's on track, she usually challenges him to races to make sure he never looses his edge. Though she isn't on a sports team of her own always challenging her brothers helps her to continuously be an athletic person. Even if she refuses to join a Glee Club her love for singing is evident. Paige loves to sing anywhere she can really. The only reason she refuses to join the New Directions is because of Rachel. Paige is a smart person and knows that even if she were to join she would never get a chance to sing. She has known Rachel for years and knows that if Paige were to ever get a solo Rachel would steal it right from under her. Her singing style varies and the type she likes varies on her mood. She listens to anything and everything. As long as it sounds good she doesn't really care what it is. Relationships Ashton Hampton Ashton is the eldest of the three Hampton siblings. He is naturally extremely overprotective of his little sister. Ashton was always the one that would boys through the interrogation process (friends, dates and boyfriends alike). Since Ashton can be pretty intimidating while doing that it caused Paige to only ever have one boyfriend before since all her other dates were too scared to ever ask her out again. If someone looked at her the wrong way they got death glares. If someone said one wrong thing about her they got told off. Paige, obviously, gets annoyed with the overprotective nature of her eldest brother. Despite the fact that they do fight about that a lot she still loves him with all her heart. Cody Hampton Cody is the peacemaker of his two other siblings. Yes, he is protective of his little sister but not as crazy as Ashton. He will defend his sister if he hears someone talking about her, but he knows that she can easily protect/defend herself if she wanted to. He is a goofball but also the person Paige usually goes to for advice. Cody is the more understanding brother while Ashton is the intimidating and impulsive one. Whenever Paige and Ashton fight he is the one that makes them both see reason. He hates it when the two of them fight and that's why he tries to stop and prevent it. He is understanding and a great listener and that's why Paige goes to him for advice the most. Jeff Sterling Paige met Jeff while she was at the hospital waiting as Ashton got a cast for hurting his ankle during soccer. She had comforted Jeff while he was upset about Arianna getting into a car accident. Her and Jeff had immediately hit it off and kept up a conversation. After Ashton came out with Cody carrying the crutches her and Jeff exchanged numbers making sure that they would keep in contact. She admittedly has a small crush on Jeff thinking that he is very attractive. Arianna Lewis She meets Arianna when her and her friend Harriet go to visit Jeff at Dalton. The three girls immediately hit it off and became great friends. Songs Solos Duets